


Please come back

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: MAJOR DHAPTER 38 SPOILERSthis was going to be longer, like I tried writing it with more details but no, this seems about right in my eyes
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Please come back

”I guess it was because, in the end, I genuinely care about Lucifer and didn't want to see him through any hardship.”

”But MC, you just stabbed yourself, do you realize the consequences for what you did. I mean he's….I get it. He's precious to you.”

”Micheal, that's the exact reason why I did it, You probably have already been able to tell, but I'm willing to sacrifice anything for Lucifer or any of his brothers; it's that so strange to see?” 

”No, but I've kept you here long enough, haven't I?” 

”But, I thought….”

”You think I would leave Lucifer on his own?”

MC’s eyes quickly snapped open, and they slowly sat up, not before a pair of arms had wrapped around their neck and nearly knocked them flat back onto the bed, the figure in their arms was trembling, fingers digging into the fabric of their clothing end the only sounds was a rushing heartbeat and the wound of shaky breathing. MC laid very still, slowly breathing in and out before taking a deep breath and slipping their arms around the figure, leaning down and pressing their forehead against the top of Lucifer’s head

”Lucifer, I’m alright….”

They couldn't help the little laugh that escaped them as they slowly pushed themselves enough so they could rest their forehead against Lucifer’s, fingers finding their own and squeezing tightly. 

”I thought...I thought you were going to be taken from me. I didn't think….”

”You didn't think that I would do something like that?”

”Yes, but MC why would you do that, that had to be the most riskiest thing I've ever seen someone do...for me or for anyone else.”

Another little laugh, covered up by a low sob as their eyes open. ”Because I love you, I’m willing to do anything for you, even if it means risking my life.” they murmur in a low tone of voice, eyes fluttering open as a little smile comes to their face, they reach up tenderly brushing tears away with their fingertips, shifting their weight enough so Lucifer could lean his forehead against their shoulder.


End file.
